But I Love You More
by Sainji
Summary: RaeStar Request Fic In which Raven reflects on the reason for Robins Departure


Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Titans or Batman. Wish I did though.

_No one truly knows what goes on in that mysterious alien's head. _

She's so strange, yet I can't help but feel close to her. When she first came here, when we first met, I remember she kissed him. He was so shocked, but even back then we all knew he loved her. We all loved her, but he always loved her more. That is, not to say, that she loved him back just as equally. For Starfire, when it came to love, she was a different story.

The Tamaran loved everything, from the most unfortunate bum to the biggest asshole on Earth. It was impossible to get her to notice Robins' feelings, to get her to realize how she acted around him sometimes. There were many clues that led us to believe that the Tamaran loved him; she would get jealous whenever Robin would get bombarded by flirtatious fan girls, she always seemed to look at him differently, she even agreed to dance with Robin at the Prom after the Kitty incident, Kori even spent more time with him then she did with me.

For a while Robin was happy with all of this, he loved her, and she was always with him. When the poor boy finally worked up his nerves to tell her about his feelings- well, let's just say he spent some quality time with BB, only partially feeling the green boy's pain.

Robin couldn't look at her the same without feeling those suppressed feelings rise through his throat like vomit, so he bought a one-way ticket to Gotham. Though we all knew what his reason was for leaving, he decided to use the Joker's prison break and Batman's leave for the JLA as his excuse.

She was lonely.

She still had the rest of us, even me.

Yet there was the void, an empty space. There was something that just needed to be filled up.

Sometimes, when I'd see the poor girl staring longingly out into the ocean, I'd wonder how things would've been if I had only tried to convince Robin to stay.

Perhaps, it was my own jealousy that led me to hide my feelings from Kori, that lead me to believe that it would be best if the boy left.

Yet, on one rainy night while I was out meditating, the alien girl wrapped her arms around me, buried her face in my neck and cried. The gesture startled me at first, and for but a few seconds I forgot about the pounding rain, doubled with my pounding heart. For a second I wondered if this was how Robin felt whenever she hugged him. But her shaking body brought me back to reality, and I awkwardly returned the gesture, wrapping some of my cloak around her to shield her body from the rain.

I knew why she was crying. The reason for Robin's departure might have just barely been sinking in. Several minutes passed before our embrace broke and I held her out at arms length. She looked at me with those lost bloodshot eyes, it broke my heart, it made me want to pull her into another tight hug and tell that everything would be alright, that it was all a bad dream. But I couldn't, because I knew better than that, because I grew up knowing the harsh reality.

The truth is, on that night, the broken girl looking at me straight in the eyes with a face that had a mixture of tears and rain staining its cheeks, she smiled. She wiped her tears away and smiled. She was reborn like a phoenix from its own ashes. Like a star she shone brightly again, and I felt the heat of her body against mine as she pulled me into a tight embrace, "thank you friend Raven! I love you!" She pulled back again and smiled widely.

I was utterly confused, for what had I done other then hold her close to me? Yet, I couldn't help but smile back at her, wiping a wet strand of hair out of her face I simply replied, "You love everyone, Kori."

She smiled politely at me, as if she knew something I didn't, but I shrugged it off, thinking it was just another hopeful feeling.

A/N: Well here's another one shot. I'm not really a fan of Rob/Star OR Star/Raven. (yeah I know, I have a lot of Star/Rae fics in my favorites…those are my friends! I swear :O!) This story came to me as I watched my friend draw this comic strip where Raven is dying in the rain and Starfire is pouring her heart out to her. The whole "Starfire loves everyone" thing came from her general personality in the Cartoon. In my opinion this isn't my best work, but it's pretty decent for being written on a rainy afternoon after a terrible day.

This fic has no relation with my one shot _Change Is Good_, but you're welcome to read it as if it did.


End file.
